Terry Bumbescu
History Terry Bumbescu: 1988 - Present As best I can tell, Terry Bumbescu is the son of Constantine and Nikola Bumbescu. Tragically, Terry's mother died before Terry graduated due to surgical complications. Terry's father drank himself to death shortly afterward, causing Terry to relocate to live with his grandfather in the middle of his summer break between his sophomore and junior years of high school. Terry's grandfather was a good influence on the boy. "Grandpapa always taught me, 'Do not half-ass the work! Do it right, no matter what, you do Old Country way, and you'll have everything you need' ", is something Terry often recites to himself or others. This ethic was probably taught through long hours working with his grandfather as an apartment building superintendent who also did some contract work on the side when work was slow. It was through this that Terry met Stacy Halcomb, the daughter of one of the tenants of his grandfather's building. Terry and Stacy were quick to connect as friends when they were paired together as lab partners in chemistry class. It was a good fit as they had natural chemistry... maybe too much. By graduation, Stacy and Terry were rather hot and heavy. Young and in love, Terry proposed to Stacy and she accepted, but the two decided to hold off on the wedding until Terry finished college. In one day, on Terry's twenty-third, shortly after Terry graduated, everything changed. In the morning, Terry's toaster blew up. Hungry and smelling of burnt bred, Terry lost his new job due to a fire burning down the clinic. Reeking of depression and smoke, Terry came home to find Stacy in bed with another woman. Enraged, Terry went for a walk to calm down. He stumbled down alleyways until he was good and lost, eventually taking a seat on a park bench outside a theater he had never seen before. Out of nowhere, a boy came up and sat beside him. They began to talk. Terry vented all the frustration he had felt. Terry adamantly said that the world would be better off without him. The boy tried to tell Terry he was wrong, but Terry stepped in front of a truck to prove his point. Terry woke up in morgue. Confused, he grabbed the bed sheet laid over him and fashioned a noose. It snapped under his weight. Looking at himself in the mirror, Terry could see why. He has put on dozens of pounds of muscle and had grown several inches. Frantic, Terry ran up the stairs to the roof and threw himself off. Laying naked in the dumpster, but otherwise unharmed, Terry heard a call for help. There was an apartment building on fire. It was his grandfather's. Terry grabbed a spare fireman's coat from the fire engine and charged in. He saved fifteen people, including Stacy and his grandfather, but to Terry's surprise they didn't recognize him. When wiped the soot from his face and told them he was Terry, he was met with blank stares. That is when Terry heard a voice. "You got your wish", said the boy from before. "No one knows Terry Bumbescu exists... but these fifteen people are better off because you still do exist." Terry demanded answers, but the boy vanished, leaving only a classified ad looking for a roommate.Oracle Files: Terry Bumbescu Threat Assessment Resources * Class V Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Overall Physicality * Extreme Resilience and Regeneration * Psychic Obfuscation Aura * Mild Psychic Sensory Enhancement * Mild Psychic Empathy * Strong Stomach * Good Mechanical Aptitude * Self-Described as "Morally Neutral" Trivia and Notes Trivia * He has a Bachelor's Degree in Physical Therapy. * The roommate turned out to be Irwin Schwab. Terry shared rent with him for six months, until Irwin married Athena Trevor in Las Vegas. * For his 28th birthday Leon Meager gave him a box of matches. Terry doesn't even smoke. * Terry doesn't remember the boy's name, but he knows it starts with "W". ** The boy's name is Wally Johnson, aka: Wally the God Boy. * When he was hit by a car he saw Death of the Endless. Death said this was the second time they met.VOX Box: Wally Intervention Notes * Terry Bumbescu is an original character created by KiboTheBeerNomad. Links and References * Appearances of Terry Bumbescu * Character Gallery: Terry Bumbescu Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:KiboTheBeerNomad/Creator Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Class V Enhanced Strength Category:Metahuman Category:The Challengers Members Category:Dannyzen Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Empathy Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 8" Category:27th Reality